


a song for you

by vilecrypter (MarshaDecamiro)



Series: closer than you think [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, you two are indeed much closer than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/vilecrypter
Summary: sherlock writes a song for you. not like he would ever tell you that he did such a thing no, no it was better to just smile and happy with the knowledge that you enjoyed it.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Sherlock Holmes | Ruler, Sherlock Holmes | Ruler/Reader
Series: closer than you think [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044057
Kudos: 11





	a song for you

**Author's Note:**

> this short is related to my other work, but it's something you are free to read as a stand alone. the song in question is related to chapter two and later chapter three.

Chin placed against the rest, Sherlock slowly draws the bow across the strings, with delicate and practiced ease. Yes, he's played this several times before and is confident in himself enough that he can play the violin with his eyes closed. Moving his body along with the sounds created, weaving a step with one note played and repeating. One note, good. The next note even better. Yet it still doesn't feel perfect, it doesn't feel right souring his own expectations with each new note he plans to replace the other, seeing one as good, another as an excellent fit before deciding that neither are fitting. 

What song should he create for you? What song can he make that would bring you peace? To allow your exhausted mind a brief moment of respite amidst everything going on. For once Sherlock Holmes finds himself unable to find an answer, only left with simple assumptions and any amount of possibilities of how you would react to hearing whatever he may create. 

The two of you are not close, but you are not so distant that you do not reach out to the other when needed. Fingers linking without realizing it, leaning against one another when other's are focused on something else. Not close, but close enough to feel comfortable with one another around. Sherlock sighs, not at all pleased with the last note and how he allowed his mind to wander to thoughts of you once more. He chuckles to himself, of how you often complain about him taking up far too much of your own thoughts. Only for you to do the exact same for him, his time and deepening bond with you becomes curiouser and curiouser. 

"Hm? You practicing or something?" your voice interrupts Sherlock's wandering thoughts, you startle him, but he doesn't allow you to see such a reaction on his face. He simply returns your stare until you pass him with an apple in one hand and a book in the other you sit down on one of the couches provided in Chaldea's library. 

"Don't mind me. Just reading up on our new allies," you say before taking a bite of the apple and focusing your attention on the book. Absorbed in the words of the book, Sherlock resumes playing once more. 

Taking the notes that he liked the best and repeating them, eyes closed he allows the music to carry him. Each note sounding better than the last, perfect, and absolutely what he wanted before yet was unable to manage. Once he feels the song is good enough, he repeats it once more before ending it. Opening his eyes he notices that the book you had come in with is forgotten in favor of closing your own eyes and listening to his song. Posture relaxed, comfortable and from what he can feel through the bond Master's share with Servants you are at peace. 

"Nice song. What's the name of it?" you ask, tone kind and quiet while you take another bite of your apple. 

"I haven't the slightest idea myself, but if you enjoyed it that is good enough," Sherlock replies and begins to play the song once again. A song created specifically for you, not that he would ever tell you so. For now, just knowing that you enjoyed it is enough. One day he may pick a name, one day he might tell you that the song is something written for you, but for now, simply playing it for you is enough. 


End file.
